The Unrealistic New Reality
by Mangakitty222333
Summary: It all started when Aldith was helping a friend of his in constructing some kind of magic/alchemy circle.Before he knew it the circle activated and he suddenly appeared into the world of Code Geass.How will he survive such a troublesome world? NOTE:Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Upside Down World

**A/N: So I decided to rewrite the chapter since I wanted to show off my new pro skills. I hope this one will make more sense than the previous version. So yeah, this is still my first fan fiction so I hope I get good reviews. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - Welcome to Upside Down World

That day was quite a day. Just the other new student arrived in class. An eleven of the name Suzaku Kururugi. He seems to be a nice guy, but everybody is keeping distance from him. He juts didn't get it. He understood well that it was just part of the plot and torture like this is what the popular audience wants to see. Knowing exactly what would hapened yesterday night. The poor guy is just too selfless.

Aldith Kojima checked his watch. Class was almost over just a few minutes more till everybody in Ashford Academy will be going to their clubs. 3… 2… 1… Class dismissed!

Everybody, including Aldith, were preparing for club. Don't be mistaken, he is in no form excited for club at all. So why's he preparing for club then? Well he's preparing to ditch it and get to the dorms as fast as he can. You see, in Ashford Academy you are required to join a club. Personally, he would have chosen to be in the journalism club, but he did not like the way the club operated at all In fact he believes he could have lead the club better than the current president. If his escape plan was successful, he would end up in his room reading his note book.

A notebook of what, exactly? Ald always carried a notebook filled with notes on Alchemy and some construction notes for his motorcycle. What he actually was focusing at was the alchemy part. You see, he's not supposed to be there, let alone Ashford Academy. He was from our world, the world that watches Code Geass through a television screen and happily watches the suffering of the characters.

It all started when he decided to help his friend Jack with transmutation circle that could transport one to another world. Yes, Ald is an Alchemist. They were actually planning to test it out on a cat, but the cat got away. Jack chased after the cat, but right after he left the circle activated and guess who got transported?

Ald is still very suspicious about the event. It feels setup for some reason. What is even weirder is how he already has birth records and files when he has never been there before. Well, That didn't really matter. What mattered was that he could get back home safe. No matter how fun it may be to play with the plot, it would be better if he left, since there is a big possibility that he might end up dead. That wouldn't be good.

At that particular day, Ald was feeling the need to take a break. His head was aching from all the work. He went out for a fresh air and took a walk around.

He had no fear of getting caught, for not being in club. You see he scares the hair out of most people in the school. Ald had black hair, reddish eyes and pale skin. Actually, there was nothing wrong with those traits at all. What really gave them goose bumps was that he wore a gas mask. It was not like those bug bulky ones that covered the eyes and had a nozzle that looked like a small shower. His mask was flat, it started at his nose and had a tight grip on his chin. Well, it's not like he can help it. It's not his fault that his lungs are really sensitive. Actually, he takes pills so that he could do without the mask, but he believed it was better for him to save those for special events.

Eventually the rest of his appearance followed the scary vive of his mask. Ald has a hard time expressing emotions with the mask on. His mouth is restricted so his facial muscles have a hard time moving, therefore forcing his voice to sound monotone. For the same reason his eyes don't seem to show any expression either. That creeped everybody out.

In fact he had one experience where he needed to go to the rest room. There was another person using one of the urinals (specifically Rivalz Cardemonde). Ald decided to use the urinal beside him. All of the sudden he could hear some sort liquid running fast. Rivalz then zipped his pants and made a run for it.

The most surprising thing about him was that he hasn't even been in Ashford for a month and he already has a reputation for being scary. Actually the only reason he is even in Ashford is because of an odd encounter with the military.

~ Flashback Time ~

Aldith looked at the area surrounding him and realized that it was oddly both familiar and unfamiliar in the same time. He held the handle of his motorcycle feeling like he knows what would happen next.

"Where have I seen this place before?" he thought.

Suddenly there was a truck going right for him. He pushed his bike out of the way, luckily saving himself in the process. He watched as a student with purple eyes and black hair climbed into the back of the truck. Still he feels as though he's seen this happen before.

"Wait, purple eyes, that uniform. Lelouch?" He said to himself.

He stared at the truck with disbelief. _Code Geass _was an anime he and his friends used to watch. His friends weren't really big fans, but he absolutely loved it. Though he did discuss it with them once in a while it wasn't really a big topic.

Personally he thought this was one of the funniest things he saw in the anime. It was just so funny to him how Lelouch just fell into the truck, then gave the funniest lines ever, "Are you n there? Stop I'm in here!"

Everyone knows the expression "Curiosity Killed the Cat" well that expression applies to Aldith a whole lot. Ald wondered how it would all look up close, so he followed the truck. He followed the truck from under the bridge awed at the magnificence of robot fights. Eventually before he knew t he was following it to an underground tunnel. Well, that doesn't seem good.

He just continued observing. He hid himself behind some debris.

"It's me Suzaku"

"You . . . you became a Britanian soldier?" Lelouch replied.

"What about you? You're a . . ." Suzaku replied.

"What are you saing?"

The egg shaped container opened. Well there wasn't any real poison gas, but the chemicals inside were too strong for him. Suddenly, he started coughing blood. He thought that he has already recovered from this before. You see Ald's lungs are oddly sensitive. Something in the egg awoke a sleeping giant.

"Stinking monkey!" a Britanian military person rudely disturbed the scene, "Being a hononary Britanian will not excuse you!"

"But Sir, I was told it was poison gas," Suzaku replied.

"How dare you question orders! However in light of your outstanding military achivements, I am going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist "

"But he's not a terrorist, he's a civilian who got caught in all of this!"

Suzaku got injured. There was no way out for him. He was stuck

This is what Ald failed to remember. Clovis ordered the whole entire getto (the placehe is actually in right now) destroyed. No one alive. He then made a run for it.

All the smoke was starting to get to him. Blood came out from his lungs every few seconds. He rode on his motorcycle till he could not any more. At the distance he could see a foggy sight. He was surprised he was unnoticed be the military men.

He rode as far as he could then fell off his bike once he couldn't take it anymore.

A few minutes later he woke up to . . . He didn't think he would ever wake up, but what really surprised him was the first face he saw once he opened his eyes.

"Hello!"

"Um, hi. Do I know you?" Ald said coughing.

It was a no brainer for him, he knew exactly who this person was, Lloyd Asplund. That was bad.

"You were riding out of the way of the fight with your motorcycle then you fainted almost in front of me. I brought you to the infirmary because you looked like a civilian." Lloyd replied.

"Oh, thank you. Sorry for causing you any trouble," Ald replied. He found Lloyds behavior a bit out of character. As far as he knew Lloyd was only interested in knightmares so he found it odd that he actually saved him.

" I'm Lloyd Asplund, and you are?"

"Aldith Kojima." He said making up a name.

"Kojima? You don't look like an eleven to me?" Lloid questioned

"Kojima is the name of my stepfather. My original last name was Abberline. I just found out that he died a week ago." Ald lied.

"Oh, how sad. Anyway, I couldn't help but notice that your motorcycle is a bit out of the ordinary. It doesn't seem to be gas powered and a bunch of things I can't seem to lay a finger on," he replied.

Now that sounded more like Lloyd.

"Yeah, I customized it. Actually, it's more like I made it. I just stuck together and fixed some broken up parts from a car, truck, plane and other automobiles." He bragged.

"Are you by any chance interested in joining the military?" he replied

"No, but if your inviting me, I would be glad to helped."

~ Flashback Time Over ~

Afterwards Lloyd decided to adopt Ald. For now he'll just be his guardian. He sent him to Ashford the next day. Ald made a gas mask so he could breath properly.

And that's how everything started.

He was walking around silently, but for some reason that day he was more eye catching than usual.

"Excuse me, why do you have that thing on your face?" a lady with green hair asked.

"My lungs are extremely sensitive." He answered, playing dumb.

"Oh. You know that it makes you look like a terrorist?" CC questioned.

"I know"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Are you sure," she squinted.

"Yes", he sighed as he hurriedly left her.

"Wait! You seem very familiar." She grabbed his arm.

"Sorry ms., I have never met you before"

"You seen me before."

"Crap, how could she have saw me that time," Ald thought.

"Aw, never mind" CC sighed.

Ald took her hand of his arm, "Now, thank you for unhanding me." He said sarcastically

Sad for him that event was a bad omen.

Still wondering around, he saw the most annoying ever. Someone messed with Suzaku's shirt. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew his was coming, but he still couldn't take it. Ald was just too nice of a person. He hated seeing people in pain. He hated it even when he was watching the show on TV, he just enjoyed the edging feeling of being hopeless for a while. Who doesn't love suspense. Well this time he could help. He couldn't help it. He has to help.

Ald gritted his teeth and threw a rock at him. A **rock **not a **pebble.**

"Ouch! Hey who did that" Suzaku said as he turned to see the where the rock came from.

Ald, while Suzaku was not looking ran straight for the sink and stole his shirt. He ran for his dorm, hoping that Suzaku wouldn't be able to catch up. He was able to snap a glimpse of Suzaku as he ran away. He had a very shocked yet confused expression. Ald couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

~ Page break ~

All business with the shirt was done, now how will he give it to him. His choices were limited. He made such a bad impression when they first met. One more, he felt extremely embarrassed that he could die. He guessed that he should jut confront him and say sorry, but that would be an extremely hard job. Ald was a bit of a coward, especially when it came to talking to others.

"Direct approach . . . direct approach . . . direct approach," he whispered to himself as he left his dorm.

He placed the shirt inside his messenger bag and gathered all his courage as he left.

Remember the bad omen? This is where it takes effect. Ald was walking along when a cat ran past him. He didn't have a problem with cats but this cat in particular had Zero's mask. And he knows what exactly comes next to that. Lelouch ran past him as well and then tripped on a bush. They didn't have eye contact, but at that moment he was sure he saw him. Thank god he was too busy to really notice him. But in his gut, he knew that this was going to bite him in the rear later on.

Suddenly he heard the intercom, "This is Milly Ashford, your student council president. Cat hunt everybody! There is a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up! Put everything on hold, people! Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize, a big old kiss from one of the members of the council! Uahahahahah ! And when you do catch that cat. Bring what it's carrying to me! To me! To me ! Uahahahahah!"

Ald ran for it. It was not like he wanted the cat. What he wanted was Suzaku. Suzaku is supposed to catch the cat with Lelouch. If he waits somewhere nearby until the fuss was over, he could be able to privately give Suzaku the shirt. It was the perfect plan.

When he got there everybody was already crowded up in front of the building. The situation was so serious that he seemed to be unnoticed. Before he knew it he was stuck it the crowd. Meaning he was too much of a nice person to push people out of the way.

Suzaku went out of the building with the cat, Everybody started to stare at him as though he was some sort of odd animal.

"You saved him! Thank you so much Suzaku!" Shirley congratulate him

"Yeah, way da go new guy!" Rivalz joined in.

"That cat was carrying something, wasn't it?" Milly asked

"Yeah, there was something on it's head, but I never really got a good look at it. Guess it slipped off when I wasn't looking." He replied

"So where's Lulu?" Shirley wondered.

" Uh, he said he forgot something, He told me to go ahead." He answered.

"That's it! The embarrassing secret that he's hiding!" Milly exclaimed.

"So that's it Madam President." Louch appeared out of the shadows.

"Aw! After all this time, I thought I had some dirt on you." Milly complained

"Yeah, he almost lost his cool for once." Said Sherley.

Kallen asked if they knew each other, then Nina made a racist comment and everybody starts talking. And of course, the wonderful ending to the episode. They make their relationship public.

"He's my friend. Madam President will you permit him as a member of the student council. The rules are clear. All students are required to join a club. Although . . . " Lelouch declared.

"Well, you are the vise- president. I suppose I can't refuse." Milly answered.

" Well then. I'd say that's the end of that. Now come here you two. Lend me an ear," She kissed tem in the cheek, "There you go, the reward Ms. Milly promised. Since you bot caught the cat, you'll just have to settle for me. Almost a real council member!"

"Alright then let's celebrate the catching of the cat!" said Rivalz

IN the middle of all the introductions, Suzaku saw the one person who stuck out from the crowd.

"Oh, crap." Ald whispered to himself.

"Um, Suzaku what are you looking at?" Shirley asked.

"It's nothing. It's just that, I think that that guy with a mask over there was the guy who stole my shirt." Suzaku replied.

Now that Suzaku is deemed a hero, everyone looked at him with hateful stares. Lelouch even gritted his teeth.

"Um . . . please pay no attention to me. I'm not here ," Ald did a pathetic act of trying to avert their attention.

"Oh, I see. It's the school's punk. Could you give me a good reason for bullying your classmate, Aldith. Aldith who hasn't joined any club and at the same time brings fear to the student body." Milly intimidated him.

"You don't understand. I was just . . ." Keep in mind that he couldn't express his voice with the mask on, so whatever he says sounds monotone.

"Just what? Hm?" Milly replied.

"Here, take your shirt back! I' done with it anyway!" he threw the shirt at Suzaku and then ran off. The situation was just too embarrassing for him to handle.

The other students started murmuring.

" Huh, It's clean." Suzaku said

"What do you mean?" Rivalz asked.

"Someone spray pained on it, now the paint's all gone," his eyes grew wider.

"Wait! Wait up!" he chased Ald and luckily caught up to him. He grabbed his arm.

"What do you want?" Ald asked.

"Thank you." Suzaku replied.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for cleaning my shirt. I'm sorry that I accidentally made everyone corner you back there."

"Yeah it's fine."

"We're sorry for that too," Milly said as she walked forward to him, "Why don't you join the student council. You'll get popular real fast and soon no one will judge you by your appearance anymore."

"I'll have to decline." Aldith replied.

"Either student council or swimming."

"Are you trying to kill me! Fine then!"

"Yay! I'll make sure you wont regret!"

"Welcome to the student council!" Lelouch congratulated him

"Did he really see me while he was chasing the cat? I hope not. This might get dirty," he thought to himself.

**A/N: Sorry for any gramar or spelling errors.**


	2. Chapter 2 I Love You Cheesekun!

**A/N: Thank you Natal and White Angel128 for supporting me. I seriously thought that no one would like to read it. Thanks for the boost of self-confidence! Oh and sorry for taking so long to update.**

Chapter 2- I Love You Cheese-kun!

"Here you go! Thanks for choosing Pizza Hut!" said the deliveryman.

" Your welcome. May I ask who are you taking those three boxes of pizzas to?" CC replied pointing at the deliveryman's motorcycle.

"Oh, those are for another customer who lives in the dorms. Both of you are Pizza Hut's top customers, you know. This guy is hard core. He already filled up three cards for the Cheese- kun promo in a span of a week. He must have lots of money to be able to buy so many pizzas. We usually deliver three pizzas to him all at

once . . . " he kept blabbering about it for about two more minutes then he left.

~ Page Break~

In the dorms, Aldith happily ate a slice of peperoni pizza as he mentally sang the "Pizza Song",

"Do you like pizza?

Yes, I like pizza!

Do you like cheese?

Yes, I like cheese!

Do you like peperoni?

Yes, I like peperoni!

Do you like Hawaiian?

Yes, I like Hawaiian!

Do you like the combo?

Yes, I like the combo!

Doot di di doo

I really LOVE pizza!"

In case no one has noticed it yet, our beloved Aldith loves pizza. Some might wonder why such a person would love such an ordinary (not to mention, already been used in the show) food. Well, Ald always had a mania for pizza. Ever since he was a child, if someone were to ask him, "What do you want for lunch/breakfast/dinner?", He would always reply, "Pizza." Although the origin of this mania is still unknown to him (or to anybody else, as a matter of fact), he is still utterly obsessed with the food. Luckily for him, he's a guy meaning he has super metabolism, or else he'll be fat. Even though he loves pizza, he is still prefers to eat healthily, but this drive doesn't effect his pizza consumption at all. It makes pizza a desert to every meal.

Truly unfortunate for our hero, he's ( as we all know) not the only person in Ashford that has a thing for pizza.

C.C. followed the pizza man to the dorms. She stopped a few dorms away from the pizza man's stop and waited till he left. She miraculously went inside the room without a key and caught Aldith feasting on his desert. It would have been okay that C.C. knows that the two of them share the same interests, but in order to eat, Aldith had to take of his mask and use his pills. And if you don't remember, he wasn't wearing a mask when he witnessed the manifestation of the Geass.

"Oh, your that scary looking guy I met before," after staring for a while, she asked, "Can I have some pizza?"

She took one before Ald could answer, "No. Buy your own."

No matter how nice of a guy Ald is, he just couldn't tolerate this and as some say, "You should stop it before it begins." Indeed that day Ald could say he tried his best. He grabbed C.C. by the arm and tried to drag her out of his dorm.

"OUT!"

"Why? What have I done?" she replied

"Nothing yet, but I guarantee that there will be something."

"But you don't even know me?" she paused, "Or do you?"

Ald stopped at his tacks and stared at C.C. for a while.

"Now I recognize you!" she grinned, "Your that guy who was in the sidelines while Lelouch used his Geass to kill those soldiers."

"No, I'm not." He lied.

"You'r lying."

"No"

"yes!"

"Okay, you got me. Just don't tell Lelouch. He'll try to kill me, or something." He begged in his monotone voice.

"Sure," she said looking suspicious, "If you give me a Cheese-Kun and you do whatever I say from today on."

"Only today, please," he replied.

"Fine."

~ Page Break~

Lelouch found himself in a pickle. All the knightmares were being hurded by Cornelia and the pilots were asked to open their latch. Obviously he was stuck and just as it was his turn, Zero appeared out of nowhere ad fell back, seemingly mocking the sub-viseroy. From that, Lelouch was able to escape.

He went his way underground where he met the fake Zero, believing it was C.C.. and asked her questions. When the faker didn't answer he became suspicious and even more when C.C. appeared behind the fake eating a pizza.

Lelouch pointed his gun at the masked figure, "Who are you!"

The masked figure placed his arms in front of him and flailed them around; telling Lelouch that he meant no harm. Luckily for the masked man, C.C. went inbetween them and said, " Come on, he doesn't mean any harm."

"Then tell him to take off hs mask," Lelouch ordered.

"Sure," she looked at Zero, "Just take it off. Remember, you said you'll do whatever I say. Don't wory it doesn't defete the purpose."

He nodded, then tok off the mask.

"Aldith! How do you know I'm Zero!" the revolutionary questioned.

"I saw you chasing after the cat with the mask," he oviously lied. Ald honestly thouht it would better if Lelouch knew that he knows he's zero rather Lelouch knowing that he knws about his magical eye.

"Don't worry. He'll be helping us from now on," C.C. added.

"Wait, that wassn't part of our agreement," Ald looked at her in shock.

"It's eighter you join or you die here," Lelouch said still pointing his gun at him. He was starting to feel a bit incompitent that he did not notice him while he was chasing the cat, but as usual his pride got in his way of properly assesing the situation and thinking that there could be possibly other people who saw him. Luckily there wasn't or else he'll be a dead man.

"Fine, I have my proper reasons to join your leage anyway," our hero said as he turned away and gave C.C. the mask, coat and cape.

Lelouch's eye started to glow, "From now on I'm your boss and you'll only answer to me." Luckily Ald was able to avoid he geass by looking elsewere.

"Uh . . . Sure. What's with all that ordering?" he aid acting as though he didn't know anything.

Lelouch wanted to try his geass once again, but he decided that if he did that it would become too suspicious and Ald might be able to hypothesize that he's trying to do something to him.

"Well then, I'll be going now," he jumped onto his bike and drove away.

He thought his day was over till he got a phone call:

"You quite the actor Aldith, I didn't think you could make lelouch believe you like that," C.C. Said from the other end of the phone.

"Shut up," he hangd the phone. And that is how that crazy day concluded.


End file.
